All Tied Up
by OdessyLight
Summary: Being kidnapped by a villain that can learn people's secrets through touch was never on Izuku's bucket list, but with his luck, it was bound to happen anyways. He's just very lucky the six people he actually wanted to tell this secret were the only ones with him. (That and he has an aunt who is really good at changing people's memories.) Part 2 of my BNHA x KHR Idea Dump


**I seem to be having trouble with corrupted files at the moment, so thank you all for being patient with me and letting me know when this would happen! Let's hope it doesn't happen again, but knowing my luck...**

**This was one of the first ways I started my story, and it's kinda obvious. I hadn't gotten a good grasp on who I wanted Midoriya's Guardians to be yet, so I just went with whatever seemed obvious at the time. (I now have a team that I love for the version I'm still working on.)**

* * *

At the moment, Midoriya and six of his friends (Uraraka, Iida, Kirishima, Kaminari,Todoroki and Bakugou.) were chained to a wall in a rather small cell, staring at their reflection in a wall of one way glass as they waited for the villian who was behind it to step through the door and show himself.

So a normal Tuesday at this point.

Now, Midoriya wasn't entirely sure how they ended up in this situation, only that this small group of teens was hanging out at the mall (Kirishima and Kaminari dragged Bakugou along. The explosive teen had a few choice words but was otherwise compliant, surprisingly.) before they heard a young woman call for help in one of the allies between the mall and UA.

The group had rushed in without so much as a second thought, but there was no woman to be seen. Only three men and a swirling black warp gate.

A feminine voice had come out of one of the buffer men (Was that his quirk?) , calling them his heroes, while one of the others shot a hand towards them, black smoke falling from his fingertips and quickly snaking its way to the teens.

Midoriya had watched as each of his friends dropped, but before he could even call for help, he had lost consciousness and dropped like a sack of rocks.

So now he was here, waiting to find out why he and his friends had been kidnapped, while simultaneously trying to fight through the sluggish haze in his mind so he could come up with a plan.

Uraraka kicked his foot, it was all she could reach, and bought him out of his haze. He must have been mumbling. Not a good idea to talk through your escape plans out loud.

He flashed her a sorry grin and was about to go back to his plan making, when the only door to their cell opened and one of the men in the ally stepped through.

He was lean with salt and pepper hair. Nothing too special. But what made Midoriya gasp and reel back in shock, was the very potent rain flames he was putting out. Not as strong as Midoriya's Uncle, nowhere close, but strong enough to be causing this sluggish haze lingering around the room.

"Good to meet you, young brothers and I were hired to use our special… skills… to find a few pieces of information. Of course, it wasn't planned to bring all of you, but we couldn't just leave you to run to the heroes, right?" The man looked so civil while he talked. It scared Izuku more than any cracked face of Shigaraki's or missing eye of Muscular's ever could. This was someone you wouldn't think twice about. Someone you could hold a friendly conversation with and quickly learn to trust. And Midoriya knew how often that came in handy.

"Now, I suppose I should first explain my quirk. My quirk allows me to find and learn a person's secrets through contact. There are, of course, a few limitations, like weather or not someone considers information to be secret, but I should have no trouble finding what I have been asked to find."

The man began walking toward Midoriya and he couldn't help the frantic jerk his body gave in an attempt to move away.

"Hey!" The man stopped and turned to Bakugou. "Why're you going to him! He can't keep a secret to save his life!"

"Yes, that's what I'm hoping for." And with that, the man grinned and placed his fingers on Midoriya's forehead.

"Hmmm, let's see… Ah yes, this one seems promising. You have never told someone about it… Not even your best friends!" He laughed. "Yes, this seems like the right one."

But Midoriya was very confident that it was not. He had told Bakugou about One for All (And if the League had hired these goons, that would be what they were looking for), however backwards it was, and the only other secret he had told no one of, was one no one could know.

"You are an heir? That is certainly interesting…"

There was a sharp pain in his mind as the man pushed further.

"The heir to…" Midoriya could feel the man's fingers begin to shake. "The son of-"

The man pulled away and stumbled backwards, his eyes full of fear. "Is that true? Please- Please tell me it isn't."

Midoriya ignored his confused friends. He couldn't do this! But no. His friends were in danger and this man couldn't tell anyone else about what he had found. So Midoriya closed his eyes and called forward every bit of training he had gone through to tailor him into the perfect person to take over his father's throne.

He closed and re-opened his eyes and kept them half lidded like his father did when in Hyper Dying Will mode, hoping he gave off the same air of control and power.

"You just found out one of the most closely guarded secrets of the world. The way I see it, you have three options from here. A- You could pretend like you never read my mind and let us go, and we pretend none of this ever happened. B- You could side with us when the League inevitably comes in to find out what's going on, and you would either die quickly here or live out your life in prison once the Heroes get here, or C- You go and try to tell your employers what you learned and I have no choice signal my family."

The man seemed to come to his senses (what little he had) and shook himself out of his fear. "You're a lot more valuable here than you are gone. I wonder what the Fuoco family would pay for you." He took a couple steps back, crazed grin coming over his face. "Besides! We took away all your things! You couldn't signal them anyway!"

Midoriya sighed. He was really hoping he wouldn't have to do this the hard way. But the man was backing away toward the door, looking like he was about to break into a run.

"I'm really sorry. But you chose this."

And everything went to hell.

Midoriya let the Sky Flames surge out of his hands and wrists and break the chains holding him right as the man yelped in fear and took a mad dash towards the door, only to be yanked back by a hand holding the collar of his shirt.

Midoriya pulled the now trembling man back, stepping out of the way and allowing momentum to send him to the ground.

"Showing your true colors, huh? I thought this was your most protected secret. Not worried about the people on the other side of that door? Because they know exactly who you are now!"

Midoriya rolled his eyes. "I already told you I was contacting my family. Besides, with how much you've been using your Rain, I would be able to track anyone you've talked to in the past hour."

"You- You never called your family! We would have-"

"Known? Picked up the signal from my electronic device? Do you honestly think my Dad wouldn't have someone tuned into my signature?"

Someone began pounding on the door, indistinguishable yelling coming with it.

The man gave a desperate attempt to crawl for the door.

"I'd say you have two minutes now. My uncle Ryohei should be the closest and he's a pretty fast runner."

The man was oppenly crying now, not even trying to open the door. "And your friends? You gonna dispose of them too?"

Midoriya simply tilted his head to the side, looking slightly confused at the question. "No? Of course not. I've been meaning to tell them, anyways. And you are not being disposed of. Well, actually, that depends on how well you cooperate. But Uncle Ryohei has always been one of the more agreeable guardians."

No one moved for a moment when a yell was heard above the others. "EXTREEEEEEEME!"

"That would be him!" Midoriya slipped out of his intimidation attempt, letting it be replaced by releaf. He turned to his friends and immediately rushed over to break their chains.

He walked up to Bakugou first, raising his hand to the shackle. "Another quirk Deku? And family? Uncles? How long are you going to lie, huh?" Midoriya pulled away as if he was slapped.

"It's not- That wasn't a quirk." He glanced to the man on the floor before he sighed and got back to work on the shackles, taking extra care not to hurt Bakugou. "Look, I'll explain, but I can't do it here. The less people that know, the better. If this gets out before it's supposed to… A lot of people could die, okay? So just, let me deal with this later, alright?"

Bakugou snarled but didn't protest, his only response being a middle finger from his now-free hand.

Midoriya moved down the wall, freeing his friends one by one, pointedly ignoring their gazes.

He had just let Uraraka down when the glass wall burst down with a yell of "LOOK OUT!"

Midoriya grinned as he brushed the pulverised glass from his arms. "Uncle Ryohei!"

"HELLO IZUKU!" Ryohei looked around and immediately sobered up. "What extremely happened?"

Midoriya pointed to the cowering man. "His quirk is the ability to pull secrets directly from someone's mind. He and his brothers were hired by the League of Villains, probably to find out if I really have One for All. But he dug a little to deep and found out about Dad."

"That is extremely bad. Did the ones outside know this?"

"Unless one of them had a mind reading quirk, and I doubt that, no. One brother seemed to be able to change his voice and the other seemed to be able to produce a gas that he can use to knock people out. Oh! And this one at least is a pretty strong Rain."

Ryohei nodded as Midoriya fed him information. "And those six?"

Midoriya immediately brightened and began to introduce his friends. "This is Uraraka, Iida, Todoroki, Kaminari, Kirishima and Bakugou!"

"That is extremely lucky! Are they ready? Or do we need to call in Chrome?"

"What? No! Don't call Aunt Chrome! I- I don't know if they're ready but I can't hide it anymore."

Ryohei nodded. "Alright! If you would all EXTREMELY follow me!" And the man turned and proceed to march through the hole he had blown through the wall.

They followed for a few feet before Kaminari spoke up. "U-um, sir? How did you bust the wall down like that?"

Iida cut in, looking affronted. "We are being led away by a man we do not know and you ask how he blew the wall down? We should ask where we are being led!"

Ryohei let out a booming laugh. "I extremely punched it! And to answer your question, Iida, we are heading to the street, where an extreme ride should be waiting for us!"

Iida shared a few worried glances with his friends. He wasn't even sure who this was.

"Oh! So it's your quirk! I guess it runs in the family, huh!" Kaminari said, speeding up to walk closer to Ryohei.

"No! My quirk is extreme endurance! I can run for a bit longer than most people!"

Kaminari spluttered. "W-what?"

"Kaminari, please, just let it go for now. You will know everything soon."

They stepped into the street, Midoriya had no clue where they were, only to be crowded by men in black suits.

"WE ARE EXTREMELY FINE!" Ryohei yelled happily. "EXTREMELY BRING THE CAR TO THE FRONT, PLEASE!"

The suited men backed off and moved so a black limo could pull up to the group.

One of the suited men opened the limo's door and Ryohei and Midoriya moved to get in.

"Coming?"

Midoriya met the eyes of each f the other teens, watching them debate with themselves.

Todoroki was the first to step forward and into the limo, giving Midoriya a look as he passed.

And one by one after that the others slowly got in, Bakugou slamming the door behind him. "Alright Deku. Explain. Now."

Midoriya shifted uncomfortably as the limo started. "I… I guess I should start with what than man found out when he read my mind."

All attention turned to Midoriya. "My Dad is Sawada Tsunayoshi, head of the Vongola. And I am next in line to inherit the throne."

There was a few seconds of shocked silence before someone worked up the courage to speak.

"So, what, you're like royalty?"

Midoriya spluttered at Kirishima's question. "I- I don't really know? I mean, technically maybe, but at the same time, not really?"

"And why can't people know about this?" Todoroki asked.

"Vongola was- is- part of things a lot bigger than heroes and villains. And because of that, well, it also has some pretty powerful enemies. And if they found out that I was a citizen, a hero , they would try to gain leverage over me, control the Vongola through me, and if they think can do that by killing people until I submit, they will." Midoriya stared at his thumbs. "I need to wait until I'm ready. My Guardians are ready." He gave the six other teens loaded looks.

Uraraka blinked as she put some pieces together. "Guardians? You said that before, that Mister Ryohei was a Guardian."

"That brings us to some pretty… complicated territory. How much do you know about the inner workings of the Vongola?"

Iida must have decided it was his turn to shine, preparing his facts. "There is one boss over the whole of the six Vongola branches, Storm, Rain, Sun, Mist, Cloud, and Lightning, though no one truly knows why they are called that. There is a head of each branch, each with almost the same power as the boss, but ultimately they all report to him. Any worker of the Vongola would hope to be as close to the Boss as they are."

Midoriya laughed when he was done. "You know more than most!"

Iida blushed. "Well, I did go through a phase where I fantasized of becoming one of those six. At the time I had been wanting to distinguish myself from my brothers." He straightened. "But I am back on track to be a great hero like my brothers and parents before me!"

"Anything else?"

"The Vongola has a hand in everything, owning almost the whole market, and while it was powerful before, it has flourished under Sawada Tsunayoshi. The current boss of the vongola is the most powerful and beloved man in the world. Many countries, large and small, have appointed him a position of high power, and any that did have flourished under his guidance." Iida turned to stare owl eyed at Midoriya. "And that is the empire you are set to inherit."

"... Yes. But that's besides the point right now. Those six people who are the heads of the branches? They're Guardians. That's a term that has been used since the Vongola was first founded, and as much as I don't like the term, it's never getting called anything else."

"Why are they called Guardians? How old is the Vongola? How does someone become a Guardian?"

"Slow down Kaminari. I don't know why they're called Guardians, some idiot thought Skies needed protecting and the name stuck. Uh… I'm not sure, but I guess it would be about 340 years. I'm going to be Undecimo. And, ah, to become a Guardian, you can't be promoted or anything… The boss has to choose them before he can take over."

Todoroki seemed to be slowly putting the pieces together. "Midoriya… Why are you telling us this? You answered our questions already."

"W-well, I haven't answered everything but I do have another reason for telling you all this."

Bakugou was the next to put it together. "You have got to be kidding me."

Midoriya flushed. "Uncle Ryohei wasn't exaggerating when he said this was extremely lucky."

"HE IS RIGHT! IF IT HAD BEEN ANYONE ELSE IN THAT CELL, WE WOULD HAVE EXTREMELY HAD TO WIPE THEIR MEMORY!"

Bakugou stared at him for a moment, snarled, and crossed his arms. "Then you had better start explaining. I don't wanna play catch up with these idiots."

A few cries of 'hey!' were the only thing he got in response.

It was silent before Uraraka worked up the courage to speak, scooting slightly closer to Midoriya in her nervousness. "So, um, why would you have had to wipe someone's memory if it was anyone else in the cell? What's so special about us?"

"The heir to the throne has to choose six people to become their guardians…"

Iida blinked and said what was on his mind bluntly. He was honestly too shocked to think about the impact of his words. "You chose us."

The few who hadn't clued in spluttered in shock and denial. After all, why would he choose them? Or Bakugou?

* * *

**I liked the idea for Midoriya's friends to find out by complete accident, but it never seemed right for Midoriya not to tell them himself, so I scrapped that idea a while back. I do like the moment where Midoriya attempts to imitate his father's HDWM though. Felt that it showed the impact the AU had on Midoriya without completely changing his character. I also liked Bakugou's reaction, so I'm sad to say it didn't carry over to my current version. D':**

**Anyways, thank so much for reading!**


End file.
